This invention relates to welded constructions and components of such structures. It is particularly concerned with shipping containers such as are in common use for the carriage of cargo, and the hinges of such containers.
Standard cargo containers are expected to undergo severe operational conditions, being exposed to the weather, often in a salt-laden atmosphere. This makes it important to protect such containers as far as possible from corrosion. One area which is difficult to protect lies under the hinges of the container doors. These hinges are made of separate members, usually of cast or forged steel, welded to the main body and doors of the container, and it can be difficult if not impossible to make a weld that extends without a break around the periphery of the hinge member to prevent rust developing between the member and the surface to which it is welded. Such problems can arise in other welded structures which are similarly difficult to protect against corrosion.